theamazingworldofgumballcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothy
Dorothy is a main character in the anime series MÄR and a member of Team MÄR. She is from the kingdom of magic, Caldia, and is searching for her missing sister. Appearance Dorothy has pink hair tied in two braided pigtails, which has two purple jewels and kept under a black cap with a black furry ball at the end. She wears a black dress, which accented her body well, with two slits on the sides that go up to her hips revealing her long pale legs. She wears gloves that reach up to her elbows and are held in place on her middle fingers and by metal bracelets on her wrists. She wears a white neck collar that has a purple jewel. Her curves were sensuous and has an ample bust. Her eyes were a dark blue. Personality Dorothy has developed a protective disposition on Ginta and gave him the nickname "Gin-tan", therefore always inwardly annoyed of Snow, even though they sometimes cooperate (technically speaking, since Dorothy's sister is Snow's stepmother, that makes Dorothy her step-aunt). Dororthy is also rather flirtatious, and commonly uses her charm and beauty as a way to bribe the male members of Team MÄR, which usually ends successfully. Despite her lovable nature, when in a fight, Dorothy can be cruel and deadly, going as far as killing any Chess Pieces members that she can get her hands on, though she later promises Ginta she won't kill her opponents and does not go back on her word (save for Diana, as she must carry out her duty). History A sorceress of immeasurable power and the younger sister of Diana, Queen of Chess Pieces, she bears the responsibility to put a permanent rest to Diana's actions in accordance to the laws of their birthplace, the isolated magic kingdom Kaldea. and Despight her look her name resembles Dorthey from the Wizard of Oz considering she has braids like her, and she's a witch (like in the movie), it's like a cross between the wicked witch and Dorthey Plot Pre-War Games Dorothy has an interest in stealing any uncommon ÄRMs she comes across (which is also her other duty on Caldea's behalf), heaping up into a wide variety for her collection, but she seems to prefer Guardian ÄRMs and Wind-themed ÄRMs in battle. Dorothy met Ginta Toramizu when he first got to MÄR-Heaven. Dorothy led Ginta to the Cave of Babbo where she fought a Rock Golem while Ginta retrieved Babbo. She left afterwards and re-encountered Ginta in Snow's castle and she manages to sick her ÄRM Toto on 9 Pawns. When she was secretly following Ginta, Allan detected her and joined up with the group as she is sent into the Training Gate with Jack. She took Jack on as an "apprentice" and teaches him the ways of maximizing his ÄRM's potential. When in Vestry, she and Nanashi fought Orco in Vestry's Underground Lake with Nanashi defeating him. She also refereed the contest between Ginta and John Peach (only in anime). War Games When it came to the War Games, her first battle was against the Bishop Maira and she defeated/killed him using Toto. When it came to the 4th Round, she easily defeated Avrute, but barely survived against Rapunzel (Rapunzel's team had 1 more person than Team MAR's). After the 4th Round, she told Alan about Diana and transports Team MÄR to Caldia so she can tell the Grand Elder. During that time, Phantom and an army of Rooks attacked. Dorothy faced off against some Rooks attacking a part of Caldia while Ginta fought the other Rooks and Phantom. In the 6th Round, she faced off against Pinocchion and was swallowed by Pinocchio's ÄRM Fastitocalon. She managed to get out and use Toto to destroy it and liberate Poko. When it came to the latest Training Gate activated by Gaira, she ended up on Earth and Ginta found her as a maid. In the Final Round, she faced off against the Knight Chimera and defeated her. Post War Games Ginta and Dorothy prevented Pinocchion, Kouga, and Girom from capturing the Grand Elder of Caldia. When it came to storming Lestava Castle, she and Alviss face off against Rolan and Candice, the latter of which picked up and nearly squeezed the life out of Dorothy in a bearhug, breaking several ribs. She and Team MÄR were captured by the Ghost Chess, but escaped. When it came to the threat of King, Dorothy and Ginta free Caldia's Grand Elder from one of Diana's ÄRM. She finally faces off against Diana and kills her, but she is killed by King. After Ginta defeated King, she was revived and managed to confess her love to Ginta and kissed him . After Ginta returned to his world through the Gatekeeper Clown, she screamed Ginta's name in the air. She was seen flying on her Broom of Zephyrus at the end of the anime. MÄR Omega She tests Kai's worthiness to wield Babbo in her own version of the Training Gate. She also seems to share a bond with Elisa due to the fact that she gives her the Nature ARM Fiori. ÄRM Dorothy's ÄRM include: *'Ring Dagger:' A Celtic dagger Weapon ÄRM which Dorothy uses as her weapon when she doesn't want to waste her energy on the Broom of Zephyrus. Dorothy is quite deadly with this weapon and is completely capable of killing in one strike. This dagger actually has great significance throughout the series - it is the arm that she offers to Ginta when he gets to Mar Heaven. It is also the ring that she used to dispatch one of the bishops during the ice ring fights. Finally, it is the ring that she uses to kill her sister with, being thrown like a throwing knife. *'Broom of Zephyrus': A Nature ÄRM taking the form of a besom is almost always seen near Dorothy. She uses it to fly and shape her particular element - wind. It can create anything from a breezing blow of wind to multiple raging tornadoes or a sharp cut that can behead the target, and the power can be boosted several times by expanding its joints (a trick seen in the anime only). It is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Antidote Tonic:'Holy ÄRM used to cure poisons. *'Andarta:' An extremely handy Dimensional ÄRM ring that allows Dorothy to teleport to anywhere she has been before. *'Zipper:' A Dimensional ÄRM giant zipper that allows Dorothy to store her ÄRMs in an extra-dimensional space for storage. It can be used in battle for fast change of ÄRMs. *'Ring Armor:' A common Guardian ÄRM that summons a living suit of armor. It's quite weak and is mostly for testing an enemy's strength. It was destroyed in the second War Game Round. *'Flying Leo:' A Guardian ÄRM that summons a flying lion. *'Toto:' Officially named Raindog, it is a giant three-tailed dog Guardian ÄRM with his own will that can eat absolutely anything, varies from normal foods, metals, Weapon ÄRMs to enemy's projectiles and guardian ÄRMs, and their users. Although sentient and extremely powerful, Toto is afraid of Dorothy's wrath since he knows that without her he wouldn't have "good food" to eat (powerful and/or rare ÄRMs). He is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Watching Bird:'A Dimension Guardian ÄRM that takes the form of a large purple hummingbird. The bird flies to watch whatever it is sent to watch, while the user has a ring that shows a hologram on the ground, which is whatever the bird sees. *'Rock Giant Golem:' A giant suit of rock armor bracelet Guardian that originally used to guard Babbo. Dorothy named it Birikin. *'Crazy Quilt:' A Guardian ÄRM loud-mouthed, whimsical female puppet that wears dirty clothes and has no legs (it levitates above the ground) that can move with great agility. It can generate ultra-loud sounds in the form of a song, able to render opponents and anyone in the immediate vicinity senseless, however towards adversaries of upper level magic, they are useless, as seen in the battle with Chimera. She gets very angry at whoever injures Dorothy and even more so if described as a weak ÄRM. She is one of Dorothy's original ÄRMs. *'Crucified Scarecrow:' Another of Dorothy's original Guardian ÄRMs, a ragged crucified scarecrow. Once Dorothy's command is issued, the scarecrow will be "activated": it will spin at wild speed, and the consequent centrifugal force with the scarecrow's metallic drill hat makes a deadly double blow. Gallery Dorothy 029.jpg MarVol2Image1.jpg Snapshot20061012151804.jpg Snapshot20060927165244.jpg Snapshot20070107163539.jpg Snapshot20070226151039.jpg Snapshot20070326143720.jpg Snapshot20070326144512.jpg Snapshot20070326145413.jpg Snapshot20070326144829.jpg|Farewell Kiss Trivia *Five of Dorothy's ARMs are based of 'Wizard of Oz' characters. Toto is obviously "Toto", Crucified Scarecrow is 'The Scarecrow', Ring Armour is 'The Tin Man', Flying Leo is a combination of 'The Cowardly Lion' and 'The Flying Monkeys' and 'Crazy Quilt' is 'The Patchwork Girl'. *In addition, Dorothy shares the same name of the Wizard of Oz protagonist, Dorothy Gale. Her dress is similar the Wicked Witch of the West. Being a good witch, Dorothy is also similar to Glinda. See also *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance *MÄR: Märchen Awakens Romance Wiki Category:Females Category:FanFiction Category:Crossover Category:PPG Crossover Category:Heroine Category:Characters Category:Team MÄR Category:Witch Category:Gumball's Team